User talk:Queazy
Welcome Hi Queazy, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:NG3-RE Costumes.jpg page. The site could currently use a lot of help. If you are interested have a look at some of these: *You should first look at our Policies. This is because things have changed lately and we are trying to get better organized. *The site is currently going through an overhaul. Please see Forum:Site Overhaul *If you plan on uploading new images, please have a look at our Image Policy. Just remember to use a good, descriptive filename. *If you are good with grammar, check out the Grammar Corner. It aims at improving the grammar on all the pages. *The Article Improvement Project aims to improve the overall quality of the pages on this wiki. *The Ninja Gaiden Wiki:Guides Project aims to create a guide for each chapter of every Ninja Gaiden game *Always remember to have fun though. We want you to enjoy your time here. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kusanagi Hiei (Talk) 06:39, March 3, 2013 If I may make a request. You seem to have a lot of enemy renders. Would it be at all possible for you to nab a good screenshot of the Arioch? They lack an even remotely adequate image. I really do hte to beg. though, so feel free to turn me away. (talk) 07:56, August 14, 2013 (UTC)]] No problem (replay made on August 15th,2013 at 2:28am -0800 GMT) Thank you very much.SargeLIVES (talk) 22:24, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi. I don't have any clean promotional-like renders of the Arioch, but I have taken several in-game screenshots of the Arioch from Ninja Gaiden 1 Sigma. You can find them at url "http://imgur.com/a/IulEP#0". Are these what you are looking for? Queazy (talk) 20:40, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Hand drawn artwork Hi, unfortunately I don't have any more concept art from NG3. I actually got it from the Ninja Gaiden 3 Prima e-Guide, by backing through the URLs. I'm sure there might be more concept art in the guide but I couldn't figure out more URLs and I don't have the money to pay for the whole thing. :Sorry for not being of more help, Zero-ELEC (talk) 20:16, January 24, 2014 (UTC) :PS. I love the work you're doing, keep up the great work! Rachel's Whip Those images are from the game itself, captured by ShowR18 in a video. (Note that video is hosted on NicoNico and you might need an account to see it.) You can replicate this by modifying hex values in a savefile, which you can see at the end of the video, allowing you to have all weapons in the game, including the incomplete whip. I basically just took screenshots of that video and have never done it myself, though. Zero-ELEC (talk) 19:45, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Better verisons Hey, man, no problem. If you have a better version of any image I upload, feel free to replace them. The scans I'm working with aren't exactly the highest quality. :Zero-ELEC (talk) 17:07, February 7, 2014 (UTC)